Friends
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Takes place during 'Big Nickel', Sam's thoughts about Andy's friendship request. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted much the last couple days, I've been busy with my brother's day camp - I'm now his registered aide - and Smallville has been trying to steal me away. _

_But, I shall fight it! I must get these Rookie Blue fics out!_

_Honestly, I've never been able to stick with one fandom this long, let alone write so much for one fandom/pairing. I think I'm close to the 100 mark for Rookie Blue fics, if I haven't already reached it ... pretty insane. But, I know that I never would have been able to get all this fics out without the awesome support from my faithful readers. You guys rock my world! _

_Anywhoo ... let's get on with the story. _

_This is the first of many fics I plan on writing based off the promo for 'Big Nickel'. Sam's response to Andy's wanting to be friends. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Here's the thing ... I don't think for a second that I can pull off this 'friendship' thing. And not only that, I think it's completely unreasonable that she would even ask me to. I mean, come on! After everything that happened, and all the stupid tension that came with it ... to drop that bombshell on me? What the hell?

I don't understand why she's so desperate to make things work with Callaghan. He'll never make her happy ... not really. Not like I could. And I would ... every minute of every day. Not that I've ever had the actual guts to tell her that. God, she makes me feel so weak. I want to tell her, I want to rip her right out of that smug bastard's arms, but every time that I think I've gotten up the nerve to do it, I look at her ... and back down. Just like with the coffee. I so wanted that to be a fresh start with us ... but then the idea of those two, alone at a 'fishing' cabin? I couldn't take it.

I still can't.

Friends? Really? How can she ask that of me?

Well, it's not like she even knows how I really feel about her. I mean, she still thinks that our one-night-thing didn't mean anything to me. If I hadn't opened my stupid, big mouth, and said "It was what it was", then maybe things would be different. The look on her face after I said that ... it nearly killed me.

I can't do this. I can't even think about her without my body quaking and my blood boiling, let alone be forced into some nice-nice, faux friendship. How can I stand next to her and talk to her everyday, and act as though I don't have the urge to tear every shred of clothing off of her body, and make love to her like no other man has? It's completely unreasonable to even ask that of me.

But she did ... she asked. She put it out there. And like the true-blue idiot that I am, I told her that I could do it. That it wouldn't be a problem.

So, here I am ... alone on my couch, drinking my third beer of the night, and suffering through this inner monologue. Could I be more pathetic? I need to go out, I need to get her off my mind.

Oh, who am I kidding? The last time I tried to get her off my mind, I ended up bringing home a cheesy look-alike, who twirled her hair and had Hello Kitty on her underwear. I'm _not_ going through _that_ again.

Friends ... is that really the only way that I can be close to her? Is that all that there is? Maybe one day it'll turn into something more ... I can wait, can't I? I mean, she's gotta wise up to Callaghan eventually, and then who will be there? Me. Ooh ... that's perfect. I'll be the best damn friend she's ever had, and when Callaghan breaks her heart - _unfortunate _- or pisses her off - _inevitable_ - I'll be there to pick up the pieces. I'll be her shoulder to cry on, her buddy to laugh with ... and she'll see that I'm the guy for her. Yeah ... I can wait. I can be patient. Hell, I wouldn't be driving myself insane over here if we weren't meant to be, right?

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_Short, again, but hopefully good. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
